Kiss of Death
by LacrimosaLily
Summary: The greatest of feelings can kill a person. Mello had never felt like this before. It's as if he was being...poisoned. He suddenly became addicted to Near. What could love do to them? Based on the "Forever" ending of the game "DNd: Poisoned" by Akane. The ending was changed a bit, but the story is still the same. Mello x Near


Dislaimer: I do not own Death Note. Nuff said.

Prologue

Love is the one thing that broke my sanity. I never thought I would feel this way towards the person I hate the most. Near. That pale, emotionless, perfect boy. He made me suffer all this pain. I have to end this feeling, this connection towards him. He poisoned me, and I got addicted to him. I went to the common room with my heart full of anger. I saw him there, sitting by the piano, working on the same blank puzzle. I locked the door shut and walked towards him. Even though the rage is boiling through my system, I still see him as if he was an innocent angel. What has he done to me? I could now see my sanity breaking in front of me.

* * *

A month ago, Roger gave Near and I a project. It was about poisons. Near and I knew from the start that Roger's objective is for us to get along. We both knew it would never happen. But we have no choice, we are aware that L himself will evaluate us. I want to succeed him as much as Near. That's why I have to give my best to this project. We only have 3 days to finish the project and we have to report to Roger by the end of each day. But believe me, those 3 days were anything but ordinary.

Eventually, I found myself attracted to Near. I would look at him, then a moment later I would realize that I was staring at him. Every time we sit together in the library, I would lean closer to him until I hear his soft, shallow breathing. I could also smell his sweet scent. His eyes are dark, just like always, but I saw something in those eyes. Something I couldn't comprehend or identify. His rare, venomous smile, his surprisingly warm skin, those perfectly-shaped lips, it seems like they were tempting me. These are some of the reasons why I hate him. Near is just so...

...addicting.

He is like the most addictive drug ever invented. I can feel myself being drawn to him.

One time, when I was playing soccer with the other kids from Wammy's, I saw him watching through the window. I knew he wanted, no, needed something from me. But because of my hatred for him, I forgot that he is also human just like me. He has needs and emotions too, though not showing them. This may sound disturbing, but Near is the first person I've ever kissed. I have no idea why it happened. I just saw him from my window, standing in the rain. I went out to scold him and I grabbed him under a tree for shelter. It's no use, since he's already soaked. I could see his skin through his shirt. Then after that, I was kissing him. And he was kissing me back. I don't know how long it lasted, but I do know it's not enough for me. I want more of him. I want to dig deeper into his personality. I want to know more, to feel more.

My mind was once again turned upside down when I found out that Linda has a crush on Near. I knew that Near wouldn't show even the slightest interest on her, but I keep having this awful feeling that he might actually like her. That's why I became more possessive of Near, so possessive that I almost killed him in the storage room. I'd rather let him die than see him belong to someone else other than me.

After 3 days, we were able to finish the project and got the results the day after. The result was just as what we expected it to be. Then I got this feeling that since the project is over, I have no excuse to get close to Near. But after a while, I got over this feeling and addiction. We're back again to same pace. Near emotionless, me hating him for being number one, Matt always there comforting me. Near took everything from me, including my pride. I wonder if he loves making me miserable. But I'm glad I still have Matt as a friend.

A month has passed and the results for the quarterly exams were posted. Of course, I'm still ranked as 2nd. I know I should be angry towards Near now, but this time the feeling's different. Not only was I angry, I'm furious. Love is the one thing that broke my sanity. I never thought I would feel this way towards the person I hate the most. Near. That pale, emotionless, perfect boy. He made me suffer all this pain. I have to end this feeling, this connection towards him. He poisoned me, and I got addicted to him. I went to the common room with my heart full of anger. I saw him there, sitting by the piano, working on the same blank puzzle. I locked the door shut and walked towards him. Even though the rage is boiling through my system, I still see him as if he was an innocent angel. What has he done to me? I could now see my sanity breaking in front of me.

"Near.", I slowly said.

He looked up, and placed his eyes again on his goddamn puzzle.

"What is it, Mello?". He has that annoying tone in his voice.

I have had enough. I can't take this anymore. I want to end his life, to hurt him. But my mind is telling me to control myself. Somehow, I have to get rid of this rage in my body. So I walked over to the large mirror at the corner of the common room. I aimed my fist at it until I felt the pain and the warm blood in my knuckles. The glass shattered and some parts of it got blood on them. Some fragments fell from the foundation. I saw Near's reflection on the broken mirror. He was slowly making his way towards me. I saw his face and my mind got filled with so much hatred again. I kneeled down to pick one of the fragments on the floor and stood up to face him. As soon as I faced him, he stopped walking.

"Mello.", was all that he said.

His voice is full of concern and fear. I walked towards him until our bodies were inches apart. Near then took a step back. I knew he's terrified of me.

"Y-You're bleeding.", he nervously said while looking at my bloody hand.

He raised his hand to touch mine. But before he touched me, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my arms. He was trembling.

"Near.", my voice broke and I started crying.

He was hesitant at first, but he put his arms around me too.

"You took everything away from me. What did I ever do to you, that made you do this to me? You're destroying me. You poisoned me. I hate you.", I said while the hot tears continue to flow down my cheeks.

"I'm…. sorry…..Mello.", Near whispered.

"You shall die.", I said.

Near gasped and I tightened my grip on his waist.

"Mello… please.". Near's voice was pleading.

His voice is also intoxicating me.

"Shut up."

I slowly raised my hand where the mirror fragment was, and placed it on his back. I kissed his forehead. I kissed his cheek, which was also wet with tears. And finally, I kissed his trembling lips. And while my lips where on his, I pushed the blade deeper on his flesh, where his heart was. I felt his blood on my hand. Near's fingers curled on my back, but he didn't scream. I removed my lips from his, placed them on his ear and whispered,

"I love you."

I said I love him, even though I told him earlier that I hate him. Somehow, my love for Near is overwhelming. I looked at his eyes, which were red because of the tears. He smiled and whispered,

"I love you too, Mello."

This is the first time I heard him say the word "love". He kissed me gently on the lips and closed his eyes. He then drew his last breath. His body went limp in my arms. I slowly removed the blade from his back and gently put his lifeless body down. Then I heard Roger knocking on the door of the common room.

"Mello, open this door immediately. I heard a crash."

I looked at Near again. His face is so beautiful and peaceful even in death. I kneeled beside him and held his hand tight. Roger was now banging on the door.

"Mello, Open this door now! I know you're in there!"

I raised the blade to my chest and punctured it. I shut my eyes and bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. I removed the blade when it had already punctured my heart. I laid my head beside Near and breathed my last words.

"I love you, Near."

I slowly closed my eyes, seeing Near's face for the last time.

* * *

Epilogue

"Should we break the door instead?", Roger asked the other teachers.

"Yes. There is no other choice.", one of the teachers answered.

As soon as they opened the doors they saw blood, broken glass, and 2 lifeless bodies on the floor.

"What the….", one of the teachers gasped.

Despite the panic growing in his mind, Roger kept calm and said,

"Please make sure that the other children won't enter this room."

He carefully walked towards the bodies of Mello and Near. Their hands caught his attention. They were intertwined and their faces only showed peace.


End file.
